


Неудавшееся интервью

by showsforsnails



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1980s, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Я заговорил о дада — в конце концов, о дада говорили почти все, кто говорил о панке. "Возможно, - ответил он, - но я, пока его снимал, думал о яковитской драме и итальянских вестернах". Почему, спросил я, удивившись. "Я всегда о них думаю", - ответил мой собеседник.





	Неудавшееся интервью

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Failed interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625250) by [showsforsnails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails)



Не помню, чего я ожидал и кого думал увидеть — разочаровавшегося, но не отрекшегося от своих идеалов романтика, безжалостного обличителя, не щадящего ни своих, ни чужих, или бездельника, ввязавшегося в чужие игры, в которых он ничего не понимал, — но помню, что реальность оказалась удивительнее любых предположений. Передо мной был еще достаточно молодой человек (во время нашей встречи ему было около тридцати лет), настолько худой, словно он научился питаться воздухом и из воздуха же черпать ту энергию, которая его переполняла, с всклокоченными рыжими волосами и огромными, напоминавшими клешни, руками, которыми он размахивал при разговоре. Всем своим существом он излучал не уверенность, но азарт, восторг, оптимизм вопреки всем доводам здравого смысла. Романтические штампы о некрасивых людях, преображающихся от разговора на любимую тему, были к нему неприменимы — сколько бы мы ни разговаривали, с каким бы удовольствием он ни шутил, с каким бы увлечением ни говорил о сюрреалистах и Дереке Джармене (на тот момент это имя было для меня пустым звуком), напротив меня сидел все тот же нескладный, тощий, как жердь, человек с лошадиными зубами и глазами навыкате.  
Я заговорил о дада — в конце концов, о дада говорили почти все, кто говорил о панке. "Возможно, - ответил он, - но я, пока его снимал, думал о яковитской драме и итальянских вестернах". Почему, спросил я, удивившись. "Я всегда о них думаю", - ответил мой собеседник. Я произнес слово "революция". "Конечно, именно этого они и добивались, именно этого мы все и хотели — изменить мир, свергнуть монархию, перевести стрелки на часах. Но, как видишь, - мы сидели в скудно обставленном гостиничном номере и Кокс протянул руку к окну, за которым дымил и источал сырость серый и грязный Лондон, - панк потерпел поражение. Все осталось по-прежнему, королева отметила свой юбилей, страной правит Тэтчер. Раз так, ничто больше не имеет значения". В пересказе эти слова кажутся угрюмыми и лишенными надежды, но произнесший их человек вовсе не казался ни угрюмым, ни расставшимся с надеждой.  
Я в очередной раз попытался перевести разговор на фильм, который Кокс снял и о котором он отказывался говорить, хотя он был единственной причиной нашей встречи. "Сида и Нэнси", заметил я, обвиняют в очернении, приукрашении и попросту искажении фактов. "Каждая сцена, - пожал плечами Кокс, - основана на интервью с участниками этих событий. Мы ничего не выдумали". Через двадцать минут, когда мне снова удалось вернуться к главной теме нашего разговора, мой собеседник заявил: "Конечно же, это не документальный фильм и не биография — кому сейчас нужны биографии? Их время прошло. Я снимал фильм не о Секс Пистолз, а о лондонском панке — вернее, даже не о нем, а о наркомании". В каком-то смысле, предположил я, этот фильм можно рассматривать не столько как портрет наркотической зависимости, сколько как историю любви. Кокс вздохнул. "Да, в каком-то смысле, - ответил он. - Но истории любви — не моя специальность и не моя стихия". Я настаивал: оригинальное название фильма — "Любовь убивает". Кокс развел руками и заговорил о джарменовском "Юбилее".


End file.
